ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:Requests for administrator
This Page is for requests for being upgraded to an admin at Ghostbusters Wiki. All content on the page should not be edit above the Nominations section. Ultimately the current admins (Bureaucrats) are the only ones that can choose who becomes an admin (either Administrator "Sysop" or Bureaucrat). If there is no current active admin at the wiki (two months or longer), then this page is voting grounds in finding a candidate. In that case contact Wikia:Adoption requests and inform the Wikia Helper of nomination on this page. Openings? Currently (09/30/2015) Devilmanozzy is the lead Bureaucrat of Ghostbusters Wiki. He offers the following Opening: One Position Open *A (Entry) that will listen to and work under Devilmanozzy and work with fellow administrators. A basic knowledge of the Policies is desired. This is a good starting position for someone new here, that has worked at other wiki(s). Must have been editing on Ghostbusters Wiki for over one month and have over 50 posts edited with 20 letters or more. Past Positions ~~~~ on the talk page. I see on Recent changes that there's someone here who hasn't been welcomed yet. If you give him a welcome, then I'll make you an admin. Does that sound good? -- Danny (talk) 23:57, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Great, thanks! You're an admin now. Let me know if I can help you out with anything... -- Danny (talk) 17:28, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Congratulations on your new administrator status! - Adam (talk) 18:06, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Ghostbusters Wiki (Accepted) This predates this page being formed, and the request was filed on Community Central (Wikia) Adoption Requests Page. The information has since been archived here. *Ok basically the mod hasn't been back in 2 months, and I'm a pretty big fan of the Wiki. I don't know what happened to the mod, but since he doesn't seem to be coming back, and already one act of vandalism has happened once, I'd like to be the mod, mostly to protect it. My Contributions have been great and I'm asking to be the mod. Devilmanozzy 22:33, 26 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy :Hi Devilmanozzy. You're doing a nice job on Ghostbusters and we've given you the admin tools. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 15:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Ghostbusters Wiki (Accepted) This predates this page being formed, and the request was filed on Community Central (Wikia) Adoption Requests Page. The information has since been archived here. *I'm currently the Sysop to the wiki. I'm seeking to become Bureaucrat. Reason for this, to set another user as a Sysop as the Wiki has been growing, and some of it is thanks to the possible Sysop. Devilmanozzy 21:32, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Done - thanks for the hard work since the previous bureaucrat stopped contributing. — Catherine (talk) 17:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *A Sysop (General) that will listen and work under Devilmanozzy that loves Ghostbusters franchise a lot. Knowing general information on the movies and the animated series is desired. Must have been posting here for over a month and have over 50 posts edited with 20 letters or more for Ghostbusters Wiki. :I volunteer for Sysop (General). --Liberal Noob 01:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I second that. Liberal Noob has done a lot for this wiki, and its clear he knows where this wiki should head. Devilmanozzy 04:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *A Sysop (General) that will listen and work under Devilmanozzy that loves Ghostbusters franchise a lot. Knowing general information on the movies and the animated series is desired. Must have been posting here for over a month and have over 50 posts edited with 20 letters or more for Ghostbusters Wiki. :I Nominate myself for Sysop (General) because I have helped a lot on this wiki. I have been a Ghostbusters fan forever and will never stop being a fan. I will do what I can to continue editing this wiki. SonofSamhain July 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I need more help on the text side of editing. This wiki went from a small wiki(55 posts) to now (almost 700) and its clear I ain't cutting it anymore. I'd like to know if theres a section or something you'd work on maintaining exclusively. I have had a hard time with the Timeline articles the last two months, and to be honest the video game section has become overwhelming to build, and on top of that, I am getting a lot more vandalism I have to fix. So why do you want to be a mod? What direction you want this wiki to head? Devilmanozzy 04:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::I also want to note that I had asked SonofSamhain to become a Mod a month ago, mostly because of the love and dedication SonofSamhain puts into the articles. Devilmanozzy 07:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I do not have any problems with SonofSamhain becoming a Sysop (General). --Liberal Noob 02:56, 12 July 2009 (UTC) *Sysop (General) that will listen and work under Devilmanozzy that loves Ghostbusters franchise a lot. Knowing general information on the movies and the animated series is desired. Must have been posting on Ghostbusters Wiki for over two months and have over 50 posts edited with 20 letters or more. :I Nominate Zakor1138. He has currently and has overall been helpful to the wiki. Currently he has been adding images, and developing content on many of the articles (most notably the The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics category). He would also bring fresh prospective to the wiki. Let's face it, wikis needs to always be moving forward, and new admins help bring new ideas and change. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh sure! I'd do it! That sounds great! User:Zakor1138 ((Talk) 16:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Note that Zakor1138 answered this on my talk page. I'm going to leave this open in highlight of this for 4 more days. If no one contests this, I'll set Zakor1138 up! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:34, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree. Make him an administrator!SonofSamhain 08:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) *A Sysop (General) that will listen and work under Devilmanozzy that loves Ghostbusters franchise a lot. Knowing general information on the movies and the animated series is desired. Must have been posting on Ghostbusters Wiki for over a month and have over 150 posts edited with 20 letters or more. ::I volunteer for Sysop (General). I may not have been a member of the wiki for long but I meet the requirements and I've been a fan of the franchise since day one. I recently began collecting data on the various entities and artifacts from the movies, animated series, and video game into a spreadsheet file and have watched them all so many times they're pretty much embedded in my head. In terms of related experience, I own and manage my own fansite: dcauresource.com for several years now and have been a Moderator for a forum, too. I've dealt with all types of folk and various spam bots. I'm interested in helping out with editing entries for Entities of every variety from the movies, games, and shows and other tasks like adding images for entries from The Real Ghostbusters. I also work for free, most of the time. ;) Mrmichaelt 00:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I am for it, as I also suggested the position too. Mrmichaelt has so much to offer to Ghostbusters Wiki, and after a month of doing just that, and looking at Tobin Spirit guide it is clear, he knows a great deal on the franchise. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::So am I. I saw his work and I'm impressed. Go for it! Zakor1138 04:08, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the support!Mrmichaelt 08:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) *A (General) that will listen and work under Devilmanozzy and work with fellow administrators. Knowing general information on the movies and the animated series is desired. Must have been posting on Ghostbusters Wiki for over two months and have over 200 posts edited with 20 letters or more. :I'd like to be given a Sysop (General) role here at Ghostbusters Wiki. I've run Spook Central (Fan Site) for almost 20 years now, so that shows my qualifications in regards to the fandom itself. I've been an ongoing contributor here at the Ghostbusters Wiki for the past three years, and have worked and consulted with the admins behind-the-scenes on many ideas. An admin role would help me better serve the wiki for adding information and multimedia that I can't add as a regular user. I'm not going to go in there and start banning people, deleting pages, or any other destructive crap. By now, it should be seen that I have no malicious intent with my contributions to the Wiki. Spookcentral (talk) 14:48, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I accept this nomination. Spookcentral is currently the fourth as far as , (behind the Wikia bot) and has a rather qualified background. He joined the wiki back in September 2012 and has focused on providing trivia and useful tidbits. He also brings in the overall Ghostbusters fandom history perspective. He has no major intentions to "change" the wiki, and is instead looking to provide newer screen caps to the films related articles and more trivia content. He will be a continued value as we reach the new exciting chapter in the wiki when the Reboot comes out. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:57, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I accept this nomination. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:14, September 23, 2015 (UTC) *I nominate Mrmichaelt to be promoted to a Bureaucrat (2nd in Command), which is as the title suggests is second in command at the wiki. The upgrade is being done to show appreciation for five years of building the wiki and providing endless useful perspective on notable Ghostbusters related items/events. He will be able to promote admins if needed, and lead when I am unable to do so. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:57, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I accept the nomination. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:14, September 23, 2015 (UTC) }} Rules You may nominate yourself or suggest a active user at this wiki. If you nominate yourself, please explain why you should be upgraded in a few lines of text. Also, supply links to pages you are referencing to. After that, hit "Return" a few times and leave room. Users may after the submitted nomination statement comment on why they should or should not be upgraded to a admin. Keep the reasons to only general actions or comments. If abuse is a reason, cite the pages/articles for the argument. A Bureaucrat then has to approve or deny the nomination. If approved, then it will remain open for a week to allow users to comment on it. Nominations Currently there are none. Also See *Ghostbusters Wiki:Admins *Ghostbusters Wiki:Community Portal Category:Community